


Lonely

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Inevitable quotepics, Inevitable: Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually one of the first quotepics/screenshots I ever made for Inevitable. It features Ezra (portrayed by Francis Cadieux) and the quote of his is from…Chapter 9, I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely




End file.
